Ready, Set,
by Specificitydarling
Summary: She has been ready for four days. Brennan's four days after the surgery. Kelly Clarkson-Ready.


Another short fic about the finale .. I really can't get enough of these. Great timing too. Because I just dont have enough tests on at the moment...

Anyway, inspired by the song Ready by Kelly Clarkson. Do not own the lyrics.. wish I did though (Is it not the most perfect BB song?!?!?!)

Enjoy...

* * *

She had been ready for four days.

Or rather, she had been ready four days ago. Each ticking hour diminishing the hope he had built in her.

_Frozen forgetful again  
The part where I lose my head  
The scene where I'm supposed to speak but instead  
I sit and listen again, I'm stuck with these cards I guess  
_

2 hours into the surgery, her hand was going numb from squeezing his. But she did not falter. She would be there for him, as he had been there for her. She stared at the surgeons working diligently. Scalpel. Suction. It was as if they were working on a machine. Didn't they understand that they were working on a person. Booth. They were working on Booth. She squeezed his hand even tighter until the nurse told her to let go. They were finished. She was ready.

_Leaping from this cliff in my thoughts  
I fly like the stones in my heart  
Drowning in doubt for what reason  
I sit so patiently  
Drenched in what you want me to be  
I can't escape_

He was supposed to wake up soon. She sat there, ready. She had told Angela love was ephemeral. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. She didn't even know what she thought about love anymore. She didn't know how she felt about him. But she did know how she felt because of him. And if she could put two and two together, it definitely meant something.

Sweets would gloat. Angela would scream. She was not ready for them to know. But him... he was different. He would look at her, talk to her about love and family and miracles. He would not break her heart. He would not let her sink.

_I'm ready now oh I'm ready now  
Oh I'm ready now come get me_

He was supposed to wake up yesterday. He lay there, motionless and serene. She rarely saw him like this. She did everything in her power to ignore the bandage around his head. It would be gone soon. Along with the distant memory of cartoons and pasts. She was ready for a future. She would not longer dwell on what had happened to her. What had been broken, what had been crushed. She was no longer a little girl. She was no longer scared. She was fearless; ready for what could happen. Because of him, she would jump.

_Fearless with cape in hand  
Conquer what I need to mend  
Little girls get so broken  
But I sit so patiently drenched in what you want me to be  
I can't see no escape  
_

He was supposed to wake up two days ago. The Doctors said he was in a mild coma. Nothing to worry about. They did not understand that her heart had been in her mouth since the drive to the hospital. All she wanted was for him to wake up. Make a joke. Call her bones. Smile. And she would smile back. Sharing secrets, Angela called it once. But she had no secrets from him. His smile brightened her day, undeniably. She was ready to watch sunsets with him. And more importantly, to watch them rise. Over and over again.

_Through with golden roads and perfect love  
Too much of your mouth is like too much sun  
How I burn, how I burn  
I was so patient, waiting for my turn  
Fly like stone  
As I break every bone  
Come get me_

3 Days. The number haunted her. The number of pages she had typed in an hour. Her newest book had turned into a plea for the hopeful. She could no longer distinguish between Bren and Bones. But she did know the she sat on the edge of her seat, ready to leap when he opened his eyes. She would be either of them, whatever he asked for. The doctors were confident he would be fine. She was confident they would be. She just had to wait and see. . She had had Angela bring her pie from the diner. So it was ready for him. Everything was ready for him.

_I'm ready now oh I'm ready now  
Oh I'm ready now come get me _

Her body sprang at the sight of him moving. He was awake. Alive, a voice echoed inside of her and her biggest fear had been squelched. It would all be okay, she knew. She had faith in him, and he would not let her fall. She was as certain about this, as she was about bones. He seemed dazed and confused, normal as she remembered the doctors warning her. Soon, he would see her and smile. And then, she would take him home. She was ready to go home.

She opened her mouth to tell him all this. To let her heart fall out. It was his after all, he might as well have it.

_I'm ready now oh I'm ready now  
Oh I'm ready now come get me_

Three words.

She stopped.

She stared, trying to locate him somewhere in a stranger's eyes.

_  
I'm ready now oh I'm ready now  
Oh I'm ready now come get me_

She was not ready for this.

* * *

Please review??


End file.
